Marry Me
by snowfall30
Summary: Vegeta mush marry again, but this time to a saiyan.
1. Saiyans Rebelle

Chapter 1: Saiyans Rebelle

-Emerald Palace-

Vegeta rolled over in his big bed. He could hear someone enter the room and walk over the window. They pulled back the drapes and turned and walked over to the bed. Vegeta opened an eye and looked up. Smiling down at him was Raditz.

"It's time to get up your Grace." Vegeta smiled he loved hearing that. Vegeta sat up and looked over toward Raditz who had moved to get the Prince his clothes for the day. Vegeta pulled one of his legs up to his body, and put his arm on his knee. Then put his head on the back of his hand. He was glad that he had brought back his father, Raditz, Bardock, and a few other saiyans.

Vegeta put his leg down and moved to get out of bed. Raditz handed Vegeta his clothes. Vegeta had told Raditz that he did not have to be his servant, but Raditz told him that he had to that Vegeta was his Prince. Vegeta had smiled when he had told him this.

"Your Grace?" Raditz said waving his hand in front of Vegeta's face.

"Sorry." Vegeta said pulling himself out of his thought.

"Your father wants to see you in the gardens after you are done eating." Vegeta nodded his head and walked over to his table that was in his room. There on the table was his breakfast. Vegeta sat down and ate his food. After he was done he got up and walked out the door. He walked through the palace. As he walked through everyone moved to get out of his way and called him "Your Grace". Vegeta smiled as he walked through. He was glad that had wished back some of his people.

Vegeta walked out into the gardens. He found his father setting at a table that had been brought out for him. Vegeta could see that his father was writing down something. Vegeta stood in front of the table and was looking at his father. King Vegeta looked up and smiled at his son.

"You look good my son." Vegeta bowed. He leaned back up and nodded his head. He smiled at his father.

"As do you father. What is it that you wanted to see me about?" He asked his father.

"I wanted to see you and talked to you about something important." The King moved his hand to the servant to bring Vegeta a chair so that he could set down.

"What is it?" He said setting down in the chair.

"Vegeta I have heard that some of the saiyans that you have brought back are saying that you favor the earthlings than the saiyans." The King said as he leaned back into his own seat. Vegeta looked at his father with a worried look.

"But I favor both."

"Well they don't think that. I mean you are married to an earthling." Vegeta looked at his father.

"So what should I to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I think that you should marry again but this time a saiyan." King Vegeta said setting back up in his chair. Vegeta looked at his father with an odd look.

"Even if I did marry again, who would I marry? Who do you have in mind?" King Vegeta looked at his son and knew that he was not going to like what he was about to say next.

"Kakarrotto" He said. Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes (Vegeta stands up and so does King Vegeta) He is the most powerful saiyan alive and he has saved you and this world." The King said walking around the table and in front of his son.

"No." Vegeta said and was about to walk off when his father grabbed his arm and made him look at him.

"You have no choice." Vegeta could see that his father was serious about this.

"Father, first of all he is married and he would never marry me." Vegeta said to his father.

"I will talk to him about this, but if he says yes then you have to marry him." Vegeta thought about and then nodded his head.

"Very well I will talk to him about this." Vegeta began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" King Vegeta asked his son.

"I'm going hunting." Vegeta said not looking back.

-At the Son's House-

Goku walked out of his home and looked up at the blue sky. He smiled a big smile and walked away from the house. He was about to take off when someone spoke his name.

"Kakarrotto we need to talk." Goku jumped a little when he looked over and saw King Vegeta standing under the tree that was beside the house. Goku watched King Vegeta walked into the sun light.

"Oh it's you. You scared the hell out of me." The King frowned him.

"Oh I mean, what can I do for you Your Majesty?" Goku asked while bowing to The King.

"We need to talk about something important." King Vegeta walked over to him.

"Okay what is it?" Goku asked again.

"Some of the saiyans that Vegeta had brought back are about to rebelle. The only way to stop them is if you and Vegeta get married." The King looked at Goku when he heard someone laughing. Goku was rolling on the ground laughing.

"This is not something to laugh about!" The King kind of yelled at him. Goku stopped laughing and stood up. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and said.

"Look Your Majesty I am married and so is Vegeta."

"Yes, but if you don't marry him than the saiyans will rebelle and you cannot take them all. I don't care how strong you are, you can't. If you don't than there will be war. " The King said looking at Goku with a strong look.

"Vegeta has said that if you say yes then he would marry you." This caught Goku off guard.

"He did? Wow this is serious." Goku said while looking at the King with wide eyes.

"Yes it is. I can't believe that I'm going to say this but, please do this." The King begged. Goku walked over to his King.

"If I did marry him then they would not rebelled?" Goku asked.

"Yes they would not." The King said. Goku thought about it for a while and said.

"I will have to talk this over with Chichi." He said. The King looked at him and sighed.

"Yes talk this over with your wife and come to the palace with your answer." The King said and began to walk off. Goku watched as the King took off into the sky. Once he was out of sight Goku walked back into the house.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Just then Chichi walked in as well as Gohan, Goten, and his father Bardock.

"I thought you were going to King Kai's to train?" Said Gohan.

"Yea I was but King Vegeta was waiting for me and wanted to talk to me." Goku said looking at his son.

"About what?" Goten asked.

"He said that some of the saiyans that Vegeta brought back are about to rebelle, and he wants me to marry Vegeta."

"HE WANTS YOU TO WHAT?!" Chichi yelled.

"He wants me to marry Vegeta." He said looking at his wife.

"Well are you going to do it?" Gohan asked.

"He has to, if The King has told him to than he must." Bardock said setting next to his son. Goku looked down and thought about it.

"If I don't do this then there could be war." Everyone gasped.

"You mean if you don't do this then there will really be a war?" Chichi asked.

"Yes there will be." Goku said and looked at the ceiling.

He stood up and walked to the door. Everyone looked at him. He placed a hand on the door and the other on the doorknob. Goku looked at his family and then opened the door.

"What are you going to do dad?" Gohan asked.

"What I have to." He said and walked out and took to the air.

\- Emerald Palace-

Goku walked through the hallways and into the throne room. There he found King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta setting on their thrones. Vegeta looked at Goku with an unsure look. Goku bowed to both King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.

"Well have you made up your mind?" The King asked him.

"Yes I have." Goku said as he leaned back up.

"Well?"

"I will marry Prince Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widen and his month dropped. The King smiled and stood up he looked at his son and said.

"There now you two are engaged." Vegeta stood up and as his father walked down the small steps and walked off. Vegeta walked down the steps as Goku walked over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vegeta asked him.

"Yes I do." Goku said with a smile.


	2. White and Gold

Chapter 2: White and Gold

In the cathedral in the palace at the altar stood King Vegeta on one side and on the other was Bardock and Raditz. King Vegeta looked down the aisle and saw Vegeta and Goku. They were dressed in white and gold prince outfits. Vegeta had on a crown on that had pearls and rubies in it. Vegeta raised his arm and held it out. Goku then raised his arm and placed his hand on top of Vegeta's. They walked down the aisle. The aisle had tall candelabras placed a few feet apart on each side. There were white rose petals along the aisle. Vegeta and Goku walked down the red aisle runner. Goku noticed that everyone was there even Piccolo. Vegeta and Goku reached the altar and stood there. A man walked over to them and started to speak. Once the man had pronounced that Vegeta and Goku were married. Goku knelt down and King Vegeta walked over and placed a crown that matched Vegeta's on Goku's head. Goku stood up and he and Vegeta turned toward everyone.

After the wedding everyone was in the banquet hall that was also in the palace. The banquet hall had white and gold fabric draped from the ceiling to the walls. When Vegeta and Goku entered the room everyone clapped for them. They walked to a table that was back of the banquet hall but was facing the door's that they had entered. They sat down in gold chairs with red upholstery. Vegeta and Goku looked at everyone as the danced and talked. Goku leaned over and asked Vegeta.

"So what do we do now?" Vegeta looked over at Goku.

"Now we feast and later we…we consummate the marriage." Goku looked at Vegeta.

"What does consummate mean?" Goku asked. Just then two men walked up to the table. Goku saw Vegeta smile at the two men.

"Henry you're here." Vegeta said to one of the men.

"And Brandon, it is nice to see you as well." Vegeta stood up and walked over to the two men. Goku watched all three of them walk through a doorway. He could not see them walk into a room to the right. Goku turned and motioned for his brother Raditz. Raditz walked up to him and leaned in.

"What is it (he kinda rolled his eyes) Your Grace."

"What do consummate mean?" He asked Raditz was taken aback by this.

"It means that you and Vegeta have to have…sex tonight to make the marriage official." Goku looked at his brother with wide eyes.

At the table close to table that Goku was setting at was Chichi and Bulma. They both could not believe that their husbands were married to each other.

"So just wondering Chichi why did you let Goku marry Vegeta?" asked Krillin.

"Well I was not at first but when Goku said that there might be a war. I knew that I had to let him." She said.

"Yea and the same goes with Vegeta." Bulma said looking at her friend. Krillin looked at both women and nodded his head. He could understand that no one wanted a war.

-With Vegeta-

Vegeta walked over to the fireplace and stood by it. Henry and Brandon walked over to him. Vegeta looked up and smiled at his friends.

"So where are Charles and Francis at?" Vegeta asked the two men. He saw Henry look at Brandon.

"They did not want to come. They did not like that fact that you married a man." Brandon said. Vegeta looked away.

"I had no choice, I had too." He said. Henry placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I know my friend, I know." He said.

"We should not talk about them; we should talk about something good." Henry said. Vegeta looked up at his friend.

The three walked over to the long table that was in the room and sat down in the chairs. They talked about all kinds of things. Their lives, their wives, and what they had been up to since the last time they were together.

-With Goku-

Goku was setting there being bored out of his mind. He looked to where the doorway that Vegeta had walked through. Just then he saw Vegeta and the two men walk through the doorway. Goku smiled and watched Vegeta come and set beside him. He leaned over and asked.

"So who were they and what did you talk about?" Vegeta looked at Goku and smiled.

"They are two of my dearest friends. The one with the crown on is Henry and the one beside him is Brandon. We talked about our lives and other things. Nothing really important." Vegeta took a drink of his wine.

They party came to an end and it was the time that Vegeta was dreading. He and Goku got into bed and looked at ahead and saw a lot of people at the foot of the bed. King Vegeta walked over and nodded to them and they nodded back.

"I think we can leave them alone now." King Vegeta said and everyone started to walk out of the door. Before he closed the door King Vegeta looked at the two.

"The elders will be outside the door." With that he closed the door. Goku looked at Vegeta and asked.

"What did he mean by that?"

"They are to stand outside the door and listen to us consummate the marriage." Vegeta said with a red face. Goko looked ahead and didn't know what to do. The two just sat there in bed looking around the room. Goku finally looked over to Vegeta.

"So do we kiss or what?" He asked. Goku could see Vegeta's face get redder. He smiled to himself and moved to where he was in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and met Goku's eyes. Goku leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the lips. He then gently pushed Vegeta back onto the bed. Goku held himself up with his elbows. Vegeta was taken aback by the kiss. Goku was kissing him with such hunger. Vegeta moved his arms up and wrapped them around Goku's muscular back. Goku moved the blankets down to where his flesh was now touching Vegeta's.

Goku moved from Vegeta's lips to his jawbone and down his neck. Vegeta closed his eyes and let Goku to what he wanted to him. Goku kissed his way down Vegeta's body until he got to his boxers. Goku sat up and moved and took them off of Vegeta. Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes and could see the lust within them. Goku laid back down and kissed Vegeta once again. He moved his hand down Vegeta's body until he felt Vegeta's hard cock. He took it into his hand and began to stoke it. Vegeta arched his back and moaned into the kiss. Goku smiled when Vegeta did this. Goku moved his lips to Vegeta's neck once again and let go of Vegeta's very hard cock. He brought his hand up to Vegeta's mouth.

"Suck." He said as he pushed three of his fingers into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta did as told and started to suck Goku's fingers. He did this until they were nice and wet. Goku took them out of Vegeta's mouth and moved them down to his entrances and pushed them in. Vegeta arched his back again and moaned a deep moan. Goku looked at Vegeta and thought 'He is use to this.'

Goku moved his fingers in and out. Vegeta was pushing himself down onto Goku's fingers. Vegeta could feel how hard Goku was. Vegeta smiled and moved his hand over to Goku's hard cock and began to stoke it. Goku moaned and started to move his hand faster.

"Kakarrotto I can't take much more." Vegeta said in between moans.

Goku smiled and took his fingers out of Vegeta. He moved to where he was in front of Vegeta's entrances. He slowly pushed in all the way in. Goku did not move until Vegeta was use to him. He did not want to hurt him. Vegeta moved his hands up Goku's arms.

"Move." Vegeta moaned out. Goku smiled and began to move. He started out slowly until he had built up a good rhythm. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and pulled him closer. Goku smiled as he looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta had his eyes closed and was moaning his name over and over. Goku began to move faster and faster into Vegeta. Vegeta smiled a big smile he had not felt this way in a very long time. Goku could feel that he was close and he know that Vegeta was as well.

"Fuck Vegeta I about to cum." Goku warned Vegeta.

"Cum in me." Vegeta said in between deep moans. Goku could feel Vegeta close around him and Vegeta moaning his name was just too much for him. Goku came hard into Vegeta. Vegeta could feel Goku cum in him and that send him over the edge. They both rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Goku fell to the side of Vegeta. They laid their catching their breath. Goku looked over at Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta asked him.

"That was great. That was the best sex I have ever had." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Same here." Goku smiled a big smile and leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the lips.


	3. What To Do Now

Chapter 3: What to Do Now

Goku woke up and opened his eyes and looked down and in his arms was Vegeta fast asleep. Goku smiled to himself and moved Vegeta closer to him. Goku closed his eyes and was lying there and was about to go back to sleep. Goku's eyes snapped open when Vegeta moved his hand to Goku's soft cock. Goku moaned into Vegeta ear. Vegeta smiled and opened his eyes. He turned his head over and looked at Goku. Vegeta stroked Goku's now hard cock.

Goku moved Vegeta to where he was now lying on his back. Vegeta leaned up and kissed him while Goku began to stroke Vegeta's hard cock. Both Vegeta and Goku moaned into the kiss. Goku moved to get on top of Vegeta but Vegeta stopped him. Goku broke the kiss and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta moved and got on top of Goku. Goku looked up at Vegeta with lust filled eyes. He placed his hands on Vegeta's legs and moved them up. Vegeta leaned down and kissed Goku again. The kiss was full of passion and want. Vegeta moved himself up and began to take Goku into him. Vegeta leaned back his head and moaned and Goku closed his eyes and did the same. Vegeta began to ride Goku hard. Goku could not believe that Vegeta was so into this. Goku was brought out of his thoughts when Vegeta let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Vegeta you feel too damn good." Goku moaned out. Vegeta started to ride Goku harder. Goku sat up and took Vegeta into his arms and whispered in his ear.

"Say my name Vegeta, I love it when you say my name." Vegeta smiled and wrapped his arms around Goku's neck. He leaned in and said in a deep low voice.

"Fuck me Kakarrotto." Goku moaned and began to trusted upwards. Goku hit Vegeta's prostate dead on. Vegeta let out a loud moan and pulled Goku to him. Goku moved faster hitting Vegeta's prostate with every trust. Vegeta could not take much more and felt himself close around Goku's hard cock. Goku could also feel Vegeta close around him. Vegeta moaned out Goku's name as he came and Goku moaned out Vegeta's name as he came into him. Vegeta and Goku road out their orgasms until they could not move. Vegeta moved his head and looked into Goku's eyes and saw…love.

"Wow Vegeta that was great." Goku said hugging Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved out of Goku's arms.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked as Vegeta got out of bed.

"Kakarrotto as much as I would love to stay in bed, I do have things I have to do."

Just then the door opened and Raditz walked in. He did not look at the bed cause he didn't want to see his brother in that way. Raditz walked over and got out Vegeta's clothes and handed them to him. Vegeta got dressed and looked at Goku who was still in bed.

"Come on Kakarrotto we have a lot to do today." Goku frowned and got out of bed and put his clothes on. He and Vegeta ate their breakfast and then Goku followed Vegeta out to a meeting room that was in Vegeta's lager room. Vegeta sat down at the table and started to look over some papers and sign them. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked him.

"What are you signing?" Goku moved and stood behind Vegeta's chair that he was setting in.

"I am signing peace treaties and other important things. You should set down and watch me because you will be doing this soon."

"What why do I have to do it?" Goku asked him moving in front of him.

"Because you are a Prince now." Both Vegeta and Goku looked up and saw King Vegeta standing in the room. Vegeta stood up and bowed to his father and Goku also bowed. They both leaned up and watched the King walk over to them.

"Don't forget Vegeta you have a meeting with King Henry."

"I know father I did not forget." Vegeta said with a smile.

King Vegeta smiled at his son and turned and walked out of the room. Vegeta sat back down and started to go through more papers. Goku looked over at him and sighed and sat down in a chair. Raditz smiled at him and walked over and gave more papers to Vegeta.

-A Few Hours Later-

Vegeta was setting at the same table but this time Henry was setting with him. They were talking about how to keep the peace in both of their lands. Goku was standing with Raditz to the side. Henry looked at them and then back at Vegeta.

"Wait you are married to this one right?" Henry pointed to Goku.

"Yes I'm married to that dum dum." Vegeta smiled when Goku made a face.

"And those two are brothers right?"

"Yes." Vegeta said taking a drink of his wine.

"So you slept with both of them." Vegeta choked on his wine. Goku's eyes got wide as he looked at Vegeta and then at Raditz who was trying not to laugh. Vegeta put down his wine and said.

"Yes I did."

"Oh who was better, long hair or dum dum?" Henry asked. Vegeta smiled and looked at the brothers and then back at Henry. With a red face he said.

"Dum dum."

"What?!" Raditz yelled out. Goku pointed at Raditz and laughed.

"I'm sorry Raditz but Kakarrotto is better." Vegeta looked at Raditz who was kinda mad. Vegeta smiled and looked down and put his head in his hand.


	4. Poison

Chapter 4 Poison

-At the Emerald Palace-

Vegeta, Goku and King Vegeta as well as Bardock and Raditz were setting down to eat their dinner. Everyone was eating but Vegeta he was talking to his father about his talk with Henry a few days ago. After Vegeta had told his father about the ideas Henry had as he grabbed his fork. He was about to take a bite of his food when he glanced up. He saw one of his father's groomsman foaming at the mouth and bleeding from his ears and nose. Vegeta's eyes widen and King Vegeta and Raditz saw this. Both looked at the groomsman. The man fell to the floor dead.

"Get the food away from him." King Vegeta yelled as he stood up. One of the other groomsman came and took Vegeta's food away from as well as his fork. Goku looked at the King and asked.

"What is going on?"

"Vegeta's food was poisoned." Vegeta stood up and back away from the table. Goku stood up and walked over to Vegeta and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you eat any of the food!?" Goku yelled out. Vegeta did not look at him and shook his head no. Goku let out a breath and pulled Vegeta close to him. Goku hugged Vegeta tightly. Bardock smiled at the sight of the two.

"Bardock, Raditz, I want you two to find out who did this." Said the King as he walked over to his son.

"Are you sure you did not eat any of it?" He asked him.

"No father I didn't." Vegeta said and laid his head on Goku's chest.

Bardock and Raditz got up and walked out of the room. They had to find the person behind this before they tried something like this again. As they walked through the room that was close to the dining room a saiyan walked up to them. Bardock rolled his eyes and looked at the man.

"What do you want Kelton?" He asked the man.

"What is going on?" Kelton asked them. Both Bardock and Raditz looked at each other and looked back at the man.

"Someone tried to poison Prince Vegeta?"

"Tried?" Kelton asked.

"Yes The Prince is alright." Raditz said and noticed the look in Kelton's eyes. There was something in them that didn't seem right. Bardock and Raditz walked off and once they were out of ear shot Raditz leaned over and said.

"I think he had something to do with it." Bardock nodded his head and the two walked off to interrogate the cook.

-With Vegeta and Goku-

Vegeta was still looking at the dead man. King Vegeta knew that his son was in shock. Goku was still holding Vegeta from behind. King Vegeta noticed that Goku was not letting go. Vegeta looked at his father. King Vegeta looked at his son and said.

"You have always had a taster. Did you really think that I would not have a taster for you now?"

Vegeta moved out of Goku's arms and walked out the door. Goku moved and was right behind him. Goku followed Vegeta to their room.

Vegeta walked into the room and walked over to the bed and sat down. Goku shut the door and walked over and stood in front of Vegeta. He got on his knees and took Vegeta's hands into his. Vegeta looked up at him. Goku could see that Vegeta was still in shock.

"Vegeta are you okay."

"That could have been me." Vegeta said looking into Goku's eyes.

"Yes, but it wasn't." Goku said and leaning up and over and kissed Vegeta on the lips. Vegeta smiled and touched his forehead against Goku's.

-At the Emerald Tower -

The cook sat in the chair in a jail cell and looked at the father and son. Raditz looked at the man and could see that he was nervous. Bardock walked in front of the man.

"Now for the last time, where did you get the poison?" Bardock asked the cook.

"I cannot tell you he will kill my family." The man moved around in his chair. Raditz looked at the window of the cell and saw a raven fly off the edge of the tower wall.

"What if you showed us who gave it to you?" Both men looked at him. Bardock narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"We take pictures of some of those at court and show them to him and he can pick them out. We put his family somewhere safe and we punish those that are guilty." Raditz said while walking over to his father.

"Well, if we do that will you show us who gave it to you?" Bardock asked. The man nodded his head.

Raditz walked out of the room and went to work secretly taking pictures of those at court and he knew who he was going to take one of first.

-Capsule Corporation-

Bulma was in her office going through some papers when Trunks walked in and sat down at his mother's deck. Bulma looked up at her ten year old son. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Bulma looked back down at the papers. Just then a man ran into her office. Bulma looked up and saw the man was in a panic.

"What happened?" She asked him. She knew that he was from the palace.

"Prince Vegeta was almost poisoned!"

"What?! Is he okay?" She asked standing up. She was unsure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Yes Your Grace, your husband is fine he did not ingest any of the poison." He said. Bulma walked around the deck and looked at her son.

"Come on, we are going to see your father." Bulma said and both she and Trunks moved past the man.

-At the Tower-

Raditz walked back in with some pictures in hand. He sat them down in front of the cook. The cook looked at the pictures and found the one that had given him the poison. He picked it up and handed it to Bardock. Both Bardock and Raditz looked at the picture and Raditz smiled. It was the picture of Kelton.

"Thank you for showing us. You will not be put to death." Raditz said and he and his father walked out of the cell. They walked over to the guard and told him to go and get Kelton and his men. The guard nodded his head and did as told.

Bardock and Raditz walked to King Vegeta's room and walked into his meeting room. They found him setting there looking at the fireplace.

"Well?" He asked still looking at the fire.

"We know who gave the cook the poison." Bardock said looking at sovereign. They both watched as the King got up and walked over to them.

"Well who is it?" He asked.

"Kelton" Raditz said with a smile. The King looked at him and smiled as well.

-With Goku and Vegeta-

Goku was setting at the table that was in their room. He looked over at Vegeta who was lying in bed. He was starting to get worried. Vegeta had been in bed since the incident. Goku got up and walked over to Vegeta and sat down on the bed next to him. He could see that Vegeta was still awake and looking at the wall.

"Vegeta please say something, you have not talked in hours." Goku leaned over and looked into Vegeta's eyes.

"I can't stop thinking that…that I was so close to dying."

"Yes but you are okay." Just then they heard Bulma's voice calling out for her husband. Vegeta got up and so did Goku. They walked into the meeting room. Bulma and Trunks saw Vegeta and ran over to him. Bulma throw her arms around him and so did Trunks. Bulma leaned back and Vegeta could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so glad that you are okay." Vegeta smiled and wiped the tear away from her cheek.

"I'm okay, still in shock but I'm okay." Vegeta said and looked down at his son who was still hugging him.

Goku smiled and looked at them. Vegeta pulled Trunks away and looked at his wife. Vegeta was about to say something when Raditz walked in. Vegeta looked at him and noticed that he was smiling a big smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We found out who wanted you dead." He told his Prince.

"Well who was it." Goku said in a voice that made everyone look at him. Vegeta looked at him and smile.

"It was Kelton. He is being taken in right now."

"Kelton? Why him? I mean why would he want me dead?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know but we will find out." He said. Goku moved to where he was behind Vegeta. Bulma noticed that Goku moved and grabbed Vegeta's hand. Vegeta looked up at him.

"I will keep you save until this is over." Vegeta smiled and was taken back when Goku leaned down and kissed him. Bulma was a little shocked and Trunks made a face. She knew that they had to get married but she did not think that Goku would take it so seriously. After the kiss broke Vegeta looked up at Goku.

"I know you will."


	5. Sickness

Chapter 5: Sickness

Goku opened his eyes and looked down in his arms and found Vegeta fast asleep. Goku smiled to himself and slowly moved and got out of bed. He was going to go and pack a bag and see his family for awhile. He knew that Vegeta would be safe while he was gone. He looked over at Raditz who was asleep in his cot. Goku understood why Raditz slept in the same room as Vegeta. He was there just in case something would happen or Vegeta need something. Goku smiled at his brother and placed his two fingers to his forehead. Goku looked over at Vegeta and smiled. He dropped his hand and walked to Vegeta. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned back up and placed his fingers to his forehead again and vanished.

Goku appeared in his family's home. He looked around and found himself in his and Chichi's bedroom. He turned around and saw Chichi asleep in their bed. He walked over and got a bag and started to put clothes in it. Goku could hear Chichi set up in bed.

"Goku what are you doing?" She asked him. Goku knew that she was going to get mad but he had to keep Vegeta safe.

"I'm packing a bag. I'm going back to the palace."

"What? Why?" She asked getting out of bed. Goku turned his head and saw that she was in her night clothes. He looked back at what he was doing.

"Goku you don't have to stay there. I know that you married Vegeta to keep the peace but you don't have to live there." She said in the voice that Goku knew all too well. She was getting mad at him and was about to yell at him. Goku stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it. He got out some of his gi's and placed them in the bag. Chichi walked over and stood to his left. He looked up at her and said nothing. He just walked over to the door and walked out. Chichi was hot on his heels.

"Goku!" She yelled. They walked into the living room and Chichi grabbed him by the arm and made him look at her.

"Goku talk to me!" She yelled again.

"I have to go and be with him." Goku said looking away from her and to the ground. By this time Gohan and Goten had walked out and was watching their parents.

"Why do you have to be with him?"

"We are married" He said.

"So we are married!" Goku looked at her and she could see something in his eyes.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Goku looked away and said.

"He is my husband I have to be with him to keep him safe."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Someone tried to kill Vegeta and they almost did." Gohan and Goten walked into the living room so more.

"Is he alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yes he is fine for now." Goku said looking at his oldest son. Just then they all looked at the front door as it flew open. There in the doorway was Raditz. He looked over at his younger brother and walked over to him. Goku could see and could feel that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's Vegeta."

"Is he?"

"No he has a very high fever. King Vegeta told me to come and get you. The doctor looked at him and said that if his fever does not break then he could die." While Raditz said this Goku's eyes got wide. Goku moved and placed his fingers on his forehead. Raditz move his hand over to his brother's shoulder he was not flying all the way back there.

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled at him. Goku looked over at her and said.

"His is my husband and I have to be there for him."

"I need you here!" She said in a pissed off kind of way.

"No you don't!" Goku lowered his hand and turned toward her.

"You just want me here to order me around and to yell at me for nothing. I tired of it Chichi…I'm tired of it. I cannot take it anymore. It's over Chichi…it's over." Gohan and Goten could not believe it but they knew what their father was talking about. Chichi always did yell at him over nothing and they would get in fights over nothing. Goku placed his fingers back to his forehead.

"Goku I love you." Chichi said to him. He looked over at her.

"You did once, but I think that love has faded." With that Goku and Raditz vanished.

Goku and Raditz appeared in Vegeta's room. Goku looked over and saw Bulma, Trunks, King Vegeta, and his father by the bed. He looked in the bed and saw Vegeta laying there. He was very pale. Goku sat down his bag and walked over to Vegeta. He sat down on the bed and took Vegeta's hand into his. Bulma watched as he kissed it. Then she saw something that she and no one had ever seen before. Goku was crying. She could not believe it Goku was crying over Vegeta. She smiled and wiped away her own tears.

King Vegeta looked at his son. He looked away and walked over to the door and walked out. Bulma had been watching her farther-in-law. She got up and walked after him. She walked out the door and saw him in the hallway looking out the window. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her and then looked away back to the window.

"I cannot lose him again." He said to her. Bulma moved a little closer to him.

"Neither can I." She said.

"He is my baby and the worst thing in the world is losing your baby." Bulma could feel hot tears roll down her face. He was right that would be hard. They both walked back into the Vegeta's room. Bulma could see that Goku was still on the bed.

"I hate it when he gets these fevers." Raditz said making everyone look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked him.

"Vegeta has always gotten these fevers even when he was just an infant." The King said. Goku looked back at Vegeta.

The night was the longest night of Goku's life. He had his head down on the bed and his eyes were closed. He was half asleep but he could feel someone playing with his hair. Goku opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Vegeta on his side playing with Goku's hair.

"Vegeta?" He said softly. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Everyone wake up at the same time and saw Vegeta setting up in bed with Goku beside him.

"Vegeta honey." Bulma said as she walked over to him. She sat down on the bed next to him. She leaned over and kissed him. She leaned back and moved so that Trunks could get to his father. Trunks hugged his father and smiled up at him.

"You are okay now right?" He asked.

"Yes son, I'm fine." Vegeta said and looked up at his father. King Vegeta smiled at his son and walked over to him. He stood beside his bed and leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead.

"I'm glad that you are okay son." He said. He watched as everyone moved around Vegeta and talked to him. King Vegeta moved over to the door and walked out of it. He walked to the tower that Kelton was being held at. He walked in the cell and found Kelton setting on the floor. King noticed some rats in the corner of the cell. He looked at Kelton and asked him.

"Why do you want my son dead?" Kelton looked up at the King.

"Because I want a war and killing your son and making it look like his wife's ex did it would have started the war." The King turned and walked out of the cell but was stopped by what Kelton said next.

"I take it that the Prince's fever has broken." Vegeta turned around and looked at the man.

"How did you know?" He started to ask.

"I have my ways." Vegeta turned to walk out the door when Kelton said.

"May be you should give him some wine." Kelton smiled and looked back down at the ground.

The King walked down a hallway that was in the palace. He walked to a door and opened it. He saw the doctor that looked at Vegeta. The doctor had taken some of Vegeta's blood when he was examining him. Vegeta walked in and saw the doctor looking up something in a text book. He walked over to the doctor.

"Well have you found anything?" He asked.

"No not a thing. The Prince's fever was not brought on by any type of drug or plant."

"That's good." The King said and walked off but stopped when the door said.

"I tested the wine that was in the Prince's room. It did have poison in it." The King turned and looked at the doctor with wide eyes.


	6. Protective

Chapter 6: Protective

Vegeta awoke to find Goku beside the bed asleep. Vegeta smiled to himself and got out of bed. He walked over and got his clothes and put them on. Vegeta turned around and found Goku staring at him. Goku got up and walked over to Vegeta. He placed a hand on Vegeta's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked him.

"I am seeing if you still have a fever." Goku stated. Vegeta smiled and moved Goku's hand away from his forehead.

"Kakarrotto I'm fine stop worrying about me." Goku smiled and leaned in and kissed Vegeta on the lips. Vegeta smiled in the kiss and back away. Goku looked at him with an odd look.

"I have work to do today." Vegeta said and moved pass Goku. Vegeta walked into the meeting room. Vegeta noticed that Goku was following him. Vegeta turned around and look at Goku. Goku smiled one of his goofy smiles. Vegeta turned back around and walked over to his chair.

Vegeta started to do his work. Goku moved a chair out and sat down in it. Vegeta looked up from his paper work and looked at Goku. Just then Raditz walked in with Henry right behind him.

"King Henry is here to see you your Grace." Raditz moved and let Henry pass by him. Goku stood up and walked in front of Henry. Henry looked up at the man and then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and said.

"Kakarrotto you can let him by. He is not going to hurt me." Goku looked back at Vegeta and then back at Henry. He moved out of the way and Henry moved pass him. Goku was about to set down when Vegeta told him.

"You and Raditz can wait outside." Goku gave Vegeta a look like he did not want to leave him. Goku and Raditz walked out of the room. Henry turned and looked at Vegeta.

"What was that about?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know he has been acting odd since I was almost poisoned and when I had the fever." Vegeta said looking at the door that Goku had walked out of.

"Well I think that it is sweet that he is being so protective over you." Vegeta looked at Henry and smiled.

"It is sweet isn't it?"

"I think that you need to talk to him about it." Henry said while looking at the door. Vegeta nodded his head. They then began to talk about matters of state.

Goku was standing outside the door. He moved out of the way when the door opened and Henry walked by him. Goku saw Henry smile at him. Goku walked in and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku and smiled a big smile.

Later that night Goku was looking at the window. Vegeta walked in and looked at Goku. Vegeta walked over to him and stood in front of him. Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"Kakarrotto I know that you want to protect me but you have to stop. I will be fine." Goku stepped closer to him and place a hand on the side of Vegeta's face. Vegeta leaned into the touch. Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta on the lips. Goku leaned up a little and said.

"I will always protect you." Vegeta smiled and closed the gap between them and kissed him once again.

Vegeta moved his hands up to Goku's chest as Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's back and waist. Vegeta moved his hands downward and untied the sash to Goku's gi. Goku leaned up and looked at Vegeta as he pulled the sash away. Goku smiled and moved to take off Vegeta's shirt. Once their clothes were off they kissed each other once more.

Goku moved and picked Vegeta up and moved them to the bed. Once at the bed Goku placed Vegeta slowly on the bed. Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta and Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck. The kissed each other with such passion. Goku moved from Vegeta's mouth to his jaw bone. Vegeta moved his head so that Goku could get to his neck more easily. Goku kissed and licked Vegeta's neck. He moved down to his chest and took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Vegeta moaned and placed a hand on the back of Goku's head.

Goku moved down Vegeta's stomach and down to his hard cock. Goku grabbed the hard cock softly and placed it in his mouth. Vegeta moved his head back and moaned a loud moan. Goku loved to hear Vegeta moan and the fact that he was the one doing it was wonderful. Goku bobbed his head back and forth while Vegeta place a hand on the back of his head. Vegeta was loving every minute of this.

Goku took Vegeta out of his mouth. Vegeta looked down and smiled. Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled back. Vegeta pulled Goku up to him and they kissed once again. Vegeta moved his legs apart and Goku moved in between them. Goku placed himself in front of Vegeta's entrances and slowly pushed in. Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned a loud moan. Goku moved himself out and then pushed back in slowly. He was building a nice rhythm. Vegeta laid back and let Goku have his way with him. Goku sat up and moved his hands to the side of Vegeta's hips. Goku pulled Vegeta closer to him.

Goku sat up on his knees and brought Vegeta's hips to him. Goku moved inside of Vegeta. Vegeta moved his head back and moaned as Goku hit his prostate dead on. Goku began to slam into Vegeta. Vegeta could not take much more and Goku knew it. Goku moved his hips and hit Vegeta's prostate dead on once again. Vegeta let out a loud moan and yelled out Goku's names. Goku could feel Vegeta close around him and that sent him over the edge. Goku came hard into Vegeta and that sent Vegeta over the edge. He came hard himself. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Goku fell to the side of Vegeta and Vegeta moved closer to him. Goku wrapped an arm around him. Vegeta smiled a big smile and went to sleep.


	7. Remembering

Chapter 7: Remembering

-At the Tower-

They dragged him out into the towers court yard and up on a platform. There on the platform was a block. They man looked at the block and out to the crowd that was gathered in front of the platform. He looked up at wall that was behind the group of Saiyans. There on top of the wall was two men standing there wait to see him get his head cut off.

Kelton was hit in the back of the legs and fell to the ground. He looked up once more at King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Kelton made an evil face at them. The executioner pushed his head down and to the side. Kelton could see the angry Saiyans before him. He could feel the blade of the axe on his neck as the executioner aimed for his neck.

Both Vegeta's watched as the axe came down and cut off Kelton's head. The head fell to the floor of the platform and rolled to a stopped. The body jerked and blood squirted and poured from the neck. Both King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta smiled and turned and walked away.

-At the Emerald Palace-

-With Vegeta-

Vegeta walked down the hallway to his room. He walked in and saw Goku standing by the window. He walked over to him and Goku turned to look at him. Goku smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled back and said.

"He's dead." He said in a very happy voice. Goku smiled and leaned down and kissed Vegeta. Goku knew that Vegeta was not going to be in that much danger now, but he would still have to protect him.

-With King Vegeta-

Vegeta was in the garden looking at the new flowers that had bloomed. He was so happy the Kelton was dead, but he worried that Kelton's son Lan would rise up for his father. The King was so deep in thought that he did not see a woman about the same age as him walking with her head turned toward her friend. Vegeta walked right into her. He quickly looked down and saw the woman as she looked up at him. She had light red hair and green eyes.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty." She said as she and her friend bowed to the King.

"It is alright I was not looking where I was going." Vegeta said looked at the woman. She leaned back up and was about to walk away until Vegeta stopped her.

"What is your name?" He asked her. She looked at him and blushed.

"My name is Tamzin." She said.

"Well I hope to see you again Tamzin." Vegeta smiled as she bowed again and walked away.

Up on the balcony that over looked the gardens stood Prince Vegeta. He had seen the whole thing and was smiling to himself. Goku walked out onto the balcony and looked at Vegeta.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked him.

"Nothing I just saw a new love blooming along with the flowers." Vegeta looked at Goku who had an odd look on his face. Vegeta said nothing else he just walked inside.

-With King Vegeta-

The King walked into his private apartments. He walked into his meeting room and noticed two people. One was standing next to the chair and the other one was setting in the chair. The King turned around and saw his son and Goku. He smiled at them and walked over to them. He could see his son smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked him.

"I saw you with that woman father." Vegeta said with a bigger smile on his face. King Vegeta didn't know what to say.

"It's alright father you have a right to want to be with someone. I mean I know that you loved mother but it has been a long time since she has passed." Vegeta said this and his father looked at him. He knew that he was right. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Vegeta moved his chair a little too where he was setting in front of his father. Vegeta took one of his father's hands into his. King Vegeta looked up at his son.

"I know it has been a long time since her death but I don't know if I can or if I have another shot at happiness." Vegeta looked at his father.

"You do have a chance at happiness again only if you take it. If not then you will be alone." The King looked at his son again and smiled.

"You really want me to pursue don't you?" Vegeta nodded his head. Goku moved to where he was beside them.

"What happened to your mother Vegeta?" He asked. Both King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta looked at him. Goku could see hurt in both of their eyes.

"Oh if you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"No you just caught us off guard is all." Vegeta said looking into Goku's eyes.

"Set down Kakarrotto and I will tell you what happened to my wife The Queen." Goku got a chair and moved it to where he was setting to the side of them. The King looked over at Vegeta and started to the story of what happened to The Queen of Saiyans.

"My father and I were traveling though the countryside. There was a group of Saiyans standing by the road. They were there to see me and father on our progress." Goku made a face. King Vegeta rolled his eyes and said.

"We were going through our kingdom to see the people and our lands." Goku looked at him now knowing what he meant.

"There mixed in with the commoners was Vegeta's mother. She was the most beautiful woman I have even seen. I stopped the carriage and got out and walked over to her. They all bowed as I walked up to her. While she was bowing to me I lifted her head and made her look at me. She was so beautiful with her long black hair and her ice blue eyes." Vegeta smiled as his father described his mother. Goku could see that the King was still in love with his wife.

"I asked her what her name and she told me. I looked at my father and he looked at me and told me to come on. I told her to meet me at the big tree at sunset. I walked back to the carriage and we drove off. Later at sunset I road to the big tree were I told her to meet me. And there she was, standing there waiting on me. We talked about so many things. I knew that she was the one for me. I asked her to marry me right there. She said that she would meet me at her family's chapel in the morning. That morning I got there before her and I remember seeing her and her mother running to me. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress white a white undershirt. Her hair was up and she had on white pearls and pearl earrings too." Vegeta could only imagine her in that.

"We married and I took her to the palace. My father was not happy at all but I told him that she was the one for me and I was not going to let her go. He finally got use to the idea and he sent for her family. They all came to court and she and I live a good life." Goku smiled

"Until" Goku's smile fell. He looked at the King and then at Vegeta.

"Until what?" Goku asked.

"She was in labor with Vegeta and she gave birth to him…but she got an infection. She died from child bed fever. She was only sixteen at the time. We both were sixteen." Goku watched as Vegeta got up and walked over to the window. Goku then looked at the King. Goku stood up and walked over to Vegeta. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She did get to hold him and name him before she died." Goku looked back at the King.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry for the both of you." Goku said and hugged Vegeta from the back. Vegeta was looking out the window trying not to let the tears fall, but they fell anyway. King Vegeta walked over to the window.

"You should pursue her father." Vegeta said and turned to look at his father. King Vegeta smiled at his son.

"I think I will." He said with a smile.

"What was your mother's name?"

"It was Gaia." Said the King.


	8. Hurt

Chapter 8: Hurt

-In the Woods-

King Vegeta was riding his horse through the woods. He and a group of noble men were hunting on this lovely morning. Vegeta was looking ahead watching his groomsmen try to scare something out of hiding. He did not notice the snake in the grass, but his horse did. The horse jumped up on to its back legs and almost through Vegeta out. The horse came back down and back up. The horse stepped on a small log and lost it's footing. The horse then fell onto its right side taking The King down with it. Bardock watched in horror as the horse rolled over The King. The horse got up and ran leaving The King on the ground unconscious. Bardock got down from his horse and ran over to The King.

-At the Emerald Palace-

Vegeta was lying in bed with Goku next to him. They had spent most of the morning in bed. Vegeta sat up to get out of bed when Goku grabbed him and pulled him back. Vegeta laughed and looked at Goku with a smile. Goku leaned down and kissed Vegeta on the lips. Just then Raditz ran into the room. Vegeta and Goku looked at him and saw the horror on his face. Vegeta got out of bed and quickly walked over to him. Raditz just looked down at the man.

"Raditz what is it?" Vegeta asked. Raditz said nothing. Vegeta snapped his fingers in front of Raditz's face. This brought Raditz out of his thoughts and he said.

"Vegeta your father The King, his horse fell and crashed him. He still lives but the doctor said that he might not make it throughout the night." Vegeta's eyes got huge and he backed up and bumped into Goku. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta as he fell to the ground. Goku held Vegeta and saw tears come to his eyes. Vegeta shot his eyes and the tears fell onto Goku's arm.

-With The King-

King Vegeta laid in his bed. He was badly hurt. He was surrounded by his physicians. The men were in a group talking when Prince Vegeta walked in. They looked at the Prince and bowed to him. Vegeta looked at his father in shock. He slowly walked over to him and looked down at him. Vegeta could see that his father's leg was badly injured. The fall had opened a wound on his father's leg. Goku stood there in the room behind Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and notice the woman that his father had been seeing Tamzin was setting by his father's side. The main physician walked over to Vegeta, he bowed and said.

"Your father is badly hurt. We hope that he will make it throughout the night." Vegeta looked at the man. Bardock walked up and stood beside Goku.

"Your father said to me that if he should pass than you are to be crowned immediately." Vegeta turned and looked at Bardock. He said nothing and turned back around and pulled up a chair and sat beside his father.

-Later that Night-

Vegeta sat beside his father's bed. He had his father's hand in his. Vegeta looked over and saw his father's girlfriend. She was asleep beside him and had a hold of his hand. Vegeta smiled at the woman. He could tell that she really cared for his father. Vegeta looked over to his side and saw Goku lying in the floor beside him asleep. Vegeta heard a noise come from his father and looked over at him. He found his father looking at him. Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Father?" He called out.

"Vegeta what happened." Vegeta told his father what happened. King Vegeta sat up in bed and looked over to his right and saw Tamzin asleep beside him. King Vegeta looked at his son.

"She has been by your side the whole time." Vegeta smiled to his father. The King smiled and placed a hand to his sons face. They turned their heads when they heard Tamzin say.

"Your awake."

"Yes my dear I am." Tamzin sat up and sat on the bed and leaned over and kissed him. Vegeta smiled when they looked at each other with such love in their eyes. Vegeta looked over to his side as he heard Goku wake up and sat up and looked at him.

"He is awake." He said. Goku stood up and walked over to his father and brother and woke them. They all walked over to The King.

"Your Majesty." Said Bardock as he and the others bowed to The King.

"Bardock I want to thank you for helping me when I was down."

"It was no promble Your Majesty." Bardock said bowing again to his King. King Vegeta smiled and nodded his head. He looked over to his son and said.

"I think I will get some more sleep and you should go to bed as well." He said and Vegeta nodded his head and stood up. Vegeta and Goku left The Kings room to go to their own. King Vegeta watched everyone leave. Tamzin was about to get up and leave until he stopped her.

"I want you to stay." Tamzin smiled and sat back down on the bed.

-With Vegeta-

Vegeta walked into the room and sat down on the bed as Goku shot the door. Goku turned around and saw Vegeta setting on the bed. Goku walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Vegeta you okay?" He asked.

"I almost lost him again." He said and looked at Goku. Goku could see the sadness in his eyes. Goku wrapped an arm around Vegeta and pulled him closer. Vegeta laid his head down and Goku placed his head down onto Vegeta's. The two sat there for sometime before they went to bed.


	9. The Stronest Is Down

Chapter 9: The Strongest Is Down

Vegeta and Goku were in the training room. After three hours of no stop training Vegeta noticed that something was off about Goku. He was moving slowly. Vegeta was able to get the upper hand while they were training. At first Vegeta thought that Goku was letting him get the best of him but now he was not so sure.

"Kakarrotto what is wrong with you?" He asked his husband. Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled. Vegeta walked over and put his hand on Goku's forehead, it was hot.

"Kakarrotto you need to go bed." Vegeta said. Goku backed up and shook his head.

"It's nothing Vegeta. I'm just hot from training that is all."

"I don't care, go to bed." Vegeta kind of yelled. Goku knew that he was not going to win this fight so he nodded his head and walked out of the room. Vegeta followed him out the door and stopped at the doorway. Vegeta watched Goku walk down the hallway toward their room. Vegeta turned and walked over to Raditz who had some new clothes for him. After Vegeta changed clothes he went to see his father and Tamzin. The two had been getting a long wonderfully. Vegeta was happy that his father was happy. Vegeta walked into his father's meeting room and found his father setting at the table with Tamzin in his lap. Vegeta smiled a little smile.

"What is it son?" King Vegeta asked knowing that something was bothering his son.

"I'm worried about Kakarrotto." He said.

"Why is that your Grace?" Tamzin asked him.

"He was running a high fever and I don't know maybe I am over reacting." Vegeta said and walked over to his father and his father's girlfriend. Vegeta pulled out a chair and sat down. Tamzin looked at the Prince and then at The King. King Vegeta looked at her and she moved her head towards Vegeta. King Vegeta looked at his son who was looking at the fire and said.

"How about we go on a hunt?" Vegeta looked at his father and smiled.

"Yes we should." Vegeta said and stood up. Tamzin got of The King's lap and moved out of the way. King Vegeta grabbed his cane and stood up. Since his accident he has to walk with a cane. Vegeta looked at his father's cane and made a sad face. King Vegeta noticed this.

"Don't worry son I'm fine and beside I only have to walk with the cane for a short while." Vegeta smiled at his father's words. Both King and Prince Vegeta and Tamzin and a few others got on their horse and rode off towards the woods.

-Hours Later-

They all got back to the palace. Vegeta got off of his horse and looked at Raditz who was getting off his own horse. Vegeta told his father that he would see him for dinner and he and Raditz walked off. They both walked to Vegeta's and Goku's room. Vegeta opened the door and walked in. He walked into his and Goku's bedroom. Vegeta froze as he saw Goku lying on the floor on his side. Vegeta dropped his hunting jacket and ran over to him and yelled.

"Raditz!" Raditz ran into the room and saw Vegeta roll Goku over. Vegeta placed a hand on his head and it was very hot. Vegeta looked at Raditz and said.

"Go get the doctor." Raditz nodded his head and ran out of the door turned toward one of the guards.

"Go get the doctor Now!" He yelled. He ran back in and ran over to Vegeta. He helped Vegeta get Goku into bed.

The doctor looked Goku over and gave him a shot. Vegeta knew that Goku was really sick cause he did not freak out about the needle. The doctor put his things back into his bag and walked over to Vegeta. Bardock and Raditz moved closer to hear what the doctor had to say.

"He is very sick. I'm afraid that he has pneumonia." Vegeta's eyes got big and he looked at Goku.

"Well my brother live?" Raditz asked.

"Yes he will but he will be in bed for a long time. He cannot be moved or exposed to cold air. It will make it worst." The doctor told them.

"Thank doctor." Said The King who has been standing next his son. Vegeta walked over to Goku and sat down on the bed. King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other and smiled. They could not believe how much Vegeta cared for Goku.

-Later that Night-

Vegeta was setting on the bed dipping a rag into cold water and placing it onto Goku's forehead. Vegeta took the rag off and dipped it into the cold water again. He looked at Goku when he heard a moan. Goku opened his eyes a little and looked over at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" He said in a weak voice.

"Shhh you get some sleep. You have pneumonia." Vegeta said in a calm voice. Goku smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku and said.

"What?"

"You are taking care of me?"He asked.

"Yes I am. Isn't that what a good husband does." Vegeta said with a smile at Goku.

"I'm glad that I married you." Goku said catching Vegeta off guard.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Do you know how much I love you?" Vegeta's eyes got wide.

"You love me?"

"Yes I do…I fell in love with you when we first met." Goku laughed a little. Vegeta smiled at him and placed the rag on his head.

"I just didn't realize it until you died on Namek." Vegeta smiled again.

"That is funny, cause I fell for you when I found out that you buried me on Namek, and I realized it when you sacrificed yourself to kill Cell." Vegeta said this with tears in his eyes.

"And when you were sick I was afraid of losing you." Vegeta said again.

"Funny cause when I was sick, I was thinking and dreaming about you." Goku said as Vegeta dipped the rag into the water and took the rag and moved it around Goku's face and chest. Vegeta smiled as he heard this.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" Goku asked him.

"You were married and you seem to love her more than you could love me." Vegeta said in a sad voice.

"But I'm here now with you." Goku said with a smile.

"Yes you are."

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Bulma at? I have not seen her in months." Goku asked.

"She and I are no longer together. She came here months ago and we talked. She said that she could not take it anymore and she left me. But we did agree that Trunk would spend time with me and that I would get to see Bulla whenever I wanted." Vegeta said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku asked him.

"I don't know why, everything was going so good between us and I did not want to ruin it." Vegeta said moving the rag around Goku's face again. Goku smiled and moved his hand to Vegeta's and took it into his. Goku brought Vegeta's hand up and kissed it. Vegeta smiled and took it away. He continued to move the rag around Goku's face and chest.

"I love you Vegeta." Goku said closing his eyes to sleep.

"I love you too." Vegeta said and dipped the rag into the cold water again.


	10. Love Me

Chapter 10: Love Me

-At the Emerald Palace-

Goku rolled over and opened his eyes. There he saw Vegeta fast asleep beside him. He smiled to himself and hugged Vegeta up. Vegeta moved closer to him. Goku closed his eyes and then he felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Vegeta's hand on his head. Goku smiled to himself and moved Vegeta's hand down. Vegeta looked at Goku and smiled a big smile.

"How are you feeling?" Vegeta asked him.

"I feel pretty good really." Goku said and moved under the covers to where he was on top of Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and wrapped his arms around Goku's neck.

Goku bent down and kissed Vegeta on the lips. Vegeta moaned into the kiss and unwrapped one of his arms and moved it to where it was between him and Goku. Vegeta touched Goku on the chest and ran his hand down Goku's chest and stomach. Goku moaned and moved his hips against Vegeta's. This time Vegeta moaned and moved his own hips against Goku's. They both moaned as their cocks touched. Vegeta broke the kiss and moved his head to moan a low moan. Goku moved his lips to Vegeta's neck and kissed his way down Vegeta's body.

Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned as Goku reached his hard cock. Goku took the cock into his mouth and started to suck hard. He knew that Vegeta loved it when he did this. Goku bobbed his head back and forth. Vegeta placed a hand on the back of Goku's head and grabbed a hold of his hair. Vegeta pulled it lightly he knew that Goku liked this. Goku could tell that Vegeta was getting close. Vegeta was pulling his hair so hard now. Vegeta moaned a loud moan as he came into Goku's mouth. Goku swallowed Vegeta's cum and sat up. The cover fell off of him and on to the bed.

Goku grabbed a hold of Vegeta's hips and moved him down. Vegeta didn't have time to calm down; Goku was placing himself at his entrances. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Goku. Goku looked down at Vegeta with lust filled eyes and slowly pushed his way in. Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes again to enjoy the feeling of Goku pushing into him. Goku also closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds that Vegeta was making.

Goku began to move in and out of Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed a hold of the sheets and moaned. Goku built up a good rhythm. Both he and Vegeta were moaning out each other's names. Vegeta grabbed the sheets tighter as he could feel himself get closer to his release. Goku moved and was now slamming into Vegeta. Goku was so into it that he lost control of himself and moved one of his hands to Vegeta's throat. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Goku as he began to squeeze his throat. Goku opened eyes and looked down at Vegeta. Vegeta was now having a hard time breathing. Vegeta came hard onto himself and Goku. Goku came hard into Vegeta. Goku let go of Vegeta's throat. Vegeta gasped for air. Goku fell to the side of Vegeta and looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"I'm fine." Vegeta said gasped again. Goku looked at him and said.

"Sorry I got carried away." Vegeta looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I loved it." Vegeta said with a smile. Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta once again.

They two got up and cleaned up and got dressed. They were in the meeting room that was in Vegeta's room when Raditz walked in. Vegeta who was setting down at the table looked at him. He could see that he had a letter in his hand. Raditz handed it to Vegeta and said.

"It's from you father The King." Vegeta took the letter and read it. He stood up and looked at Goku. Goku walked over to him and asked.

"What is Vegeta?"

"We need to get dressed in our finest clothes and met him at the chapel." Goku looked at Vegeta with an odd look and so did Raditz.

-At the Chapel-

Vegeta and Goku stood there in their finest clothes. They both looked down the aisle and watched King Vegeta and Tamzin walk down the aisle. They were both dressed in white and gold. Vegeta smiled to his father as he walked by them. They walked up to a man that was standing at the altar. The man began to speak to The King and Tamzin. Goku leaned over and whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"Are you okay with this?" Vegeta looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I am. He is happy and so am I." Vegeta said and grabbed a hold of Goku's hand. They two looked at the newly wedded couple. King Vegeta and his new wife turned and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to the two and stood there.

"You okay son?" King Vegeta asked him. Vegeta hugged his father and then his new step mother.

"Yes everything is fine." Vegeta said as he leaned back and smiled at the two.

Later they all were eating at the banquet. Everyone was happy that they had a new Queen and that the King was happy again. Vegeta sat to his father's right side and Goku beside him. Vegeta looked at his father as he kissed Tamzin. He smiled to himself. He knew that his father would always love his mother but he was happy that he found love again.

Vegeta looked over to his right and saw Goku talking to his brother. Vegeta smiled to himself. He was happy as well. He had found and married the one that he loved most in the world. Goku looked over at Vegeta and saw him smiling to himself.

"Vegeta? What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"I'm smiling because I am happy for the first time in my life." Vegeta said and leaned over and kiss Goku.

-Later That Night-

-With Vegeta and Goku-

Vegeta was setting in bed looking at his wedding ring. Goku walked over and got into bed and looked at Vegeta. Goku smiled to himself and moved to where he was in front of Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and pushed Goku away. Goku made a sad face and Vegeta laughed. Vegeta pushed Goku to the side and climbed on top of him. Vegeta smiled down at Goku. Goku placed his hands on Vegeta's hips.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Goku said in a hard voice. Vegeta smiled and leaned down and whispered.

"Fuck me like you have never fucked me before." Goku smiled an evil smile.

"Okay." He said.

Goku grabbed a hold of Vegeta's shoulders and threw him to the side. Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes. Goku sat up and grabbed a hold of Vegeta's hips and pulled him down. Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku's shirt and ripped it open. Goku moved and took off the ripped shirt. Goku looked down at Vegeta. He smiled an evil smile. Goku grabbed Vegeta by that wrist and roughly placed them over his head. Vegeta smiled a smile that Goku had not seen in years. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's waist. Goku moved and grabbed a hold of Vegeta's hair and leaned down and kissed him hard. Vegeta kissed him back just as rough. Vegeta also grabbed a hold of Goku's hair. They kissed each other hard.

Vegeta moved his arms and pushed Goku up and flipped them over. Goku tried to pull Vegeta down but Vegeta grabbed a hold of his wrist and pushed them down on the bed. Vegeta bent down and bit Goku on the peck. Goku let out a yell and pushed his arms up and grabbed Vegeta by the hair of his head and pulled him back. Goku pushed Vegeta's head down and they kissed a hard and hot kiss. As Goku kissed Vegeta, Vegeta moved his hands down and undone Goku's pants. Goku let go of Vegeta and flipped them over.

Goku pushed his pants down to where his hard cock was exposed. Vegeta could see that it was leaking precum. Goku moved and undone Vegeta's pants and took them as well as his boxers off. Goku fall back down onto Vegeta and kissed and licked and bit his neck. Vegeta moaned a loud moan. Goku then sat up and pushed into Vegeta. Vegeta hissed and and grunted out Goku's name. Goku slammed into Vegeta hard. Vegeta was loving every minute of it. Goku also loved it as well. Goku came with a grunt and moan mixed. Vegeta could feel the cum in him and he came as well. Goku moved until he could not move at all. Goku fell to the side of Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at Goku with a smile. Goku looked at him with a smile.

"That was the best sex we have ever had." Vegeta said with a big smile.

"Yea it was." Goku said and leaned over and kissed him.

Vegeta and Goku moved to where they were in the middle of the bed and their heads were on the pillows. Goku covered them up. A few minutes later Vegeta could hear that Goku was already asleep. Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He was glad that he had brought back his father and Goku's father and brother. Vegeta was also glad that he was with the man he loved the most in the world.


End file.
